A vacuum sewer system is configured to transport waste, such as sewage, from various sewage pits to a vacuum station, which may be, or include, a waste treatment facility. In some examples, a vacuum sewer system relies on a vacuum in a network of pipes in fluid communication with the vacuum station. A difference in pressure between the pipes and the sewage pits allows the system to extract the waste from the sewage pits. The waste is transported over a series of pipes, or other conduits, that ascend, descend, ascend, descend, and so forth, until the vacuum station is reached. Air through the system assists in moving the waste through the series of pipes. In some systems, the waste can be elevated only about four (4) or five (5) feet at a time, hence the need for sections of pipes that alternate between ascending and descending.